


All It Took Was A Special Look

by lingayfong



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Asami does not date Mako, F/F, First Meetings, Pro-Bending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lingayfong/pseuds/lingayfong
Summary: Asami accidentally runs into Mako with her scooter. She invites him to dinner, but makes sure he knows it is an apology dinner only and she is not interested in more. She and Mako become friends and he invites her to a pro-bending match where she meets the most beautiful girl she has ever seen.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Kudos: 94





	All It Took Was A Special Look

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic so please be nice. I hope you enjoy it. :)

When she accidentally runs into a boy with her scooter she did not expect her life to be changed forever. Asami invites him, who she learns is called Mako, to dinner to show her condolences because it was the least she could do. 

They hit it off right away, and she thinks she could see herself becoming close friends with Mako. Though she makes it clear to him that friends is all they would ever be, he says he understand and would like that, inviting her to watch his pro-bending match the next day.

-

She walks into the arena like she has many times before and finds Mako waiting for her. He is wearing an outfit similar to the past few times they had met, a grey jacket with a red scarf wrapped around his neck.

“I’m so glad you could make it, Asami,” he says reaching for her arm.

He glances at her outfit, she had dressed down for the evening. She wore maroon jumpsuit with a black leather jacket over it. Her hair half tied up, mostly pulled out of her face besides a few stray curls.

She links her elbow with his as he leads her up stairs to their locker rooms, “I wouldn’t miss it for the world, Mako! I am very excited to meet your team.” 

When they reach the room, he takes her in to meet his teammates. His brother excitedly shakes her hand. “I’m Bolin! It’s so nice to meet you! I can’t believe you almost ran over my brother,” he says laughing. The boy’s uniform mostly on, except for his shoes. A single black curl hangs out of his helmet plastered to his forehead. 

“It was a total accident!” she tries to hide her cheeks that she feels heating up in embarrassment. 

“Ah, I’m just messing with ya. I have to finish getting ready see you in a few.” 

As he walks away on his bare feet, she get the first glimpse of his other teammate. The first time she locks eyes with her it is like someone bent lightening directly into her heart. She has never seen a more beautiful girl. Her brown hair is tied up with strands on either side of her face. Her bright blue eyes shining bright even under the harsh fluorescent lights. Never had Asami seen a smile as bright.

The girl gets up from her seat across the room and makes her way to Asami. She realizes she is standing alone, as Mako had walked away to begin preparing for their match.

“Hi! I’m Korra,” the girl says reaching out her hand.

Asami takes it and makes note of the firm, yet soft grip. “Wow, Avatar Korra. It is an honor. I’m Asami Sato.”

“Oh you can drop the Avatar and just call me Korra.” 

“Korra, right.. Okay. Well I can’t wait to see your match!” Asami realizes she has been holding the Avatar’s hand a little too long and instantly drops it and shakes her head, blushing. “ I haven’t been able to watch the Fireferrets since you joined the team. There has been a lot of excitement.”

“It’s been some of the best few week of my life since I joined the team.” Korra’s smiles huge and the look just proves how much she loves what she is doing.

“FIVE MINUTES FIREFERRETS”

“Well, I think I better get going but I hope we can meet again soon!” 

“Me too, Avatar Korra. It has been so nice talking to you,” Asami says.

As she is walking away the Avatar turns to her and yells back, “It’s just Korra!” She gives one final smirk along with a wink. And then she is gone.

“Just Korra,” sighs Asami. 

She is lost in thought for a moment when Mako reaches her, “hey you ready? I’ll lead you to the balcony before the match starts.”

Startled from her thoughts of the Watertribe girl, she takes his arm and says “yes, I’m ready.”


End file.
